What it's like to be a Slaaneshi sex slave
by MA7
Summary: An insight into what it's like to be a Slaanesh worshipping nymphomaniac sex slave.


Octavia Flesh was panting heavily as a human mercenary pulled out of her, feeling exquisite pleasure. Around Octavia were a multitude of other naked Slaaneshi slave sluts, all being "raped" by rogue Wong Petrochemicals mercenaries who had turned against their former employer. It was not really rape though, whatever the men's intentions, as a bunch of insatiable Slaaneshi whores could be pretty much guaranteed to eagerly consent to sex.

Octavia eagerly bared her pussy for the nearest mercenary she could find, begging him for sex. Other women competed for the man's attention, wailing and pleading for sex, and Octavia redoubled her efforts to be the one chosen. Normally, Octavia was hot enough that she would get first pick of men, but these other women were equally hot Slaaneshi whores, with the same supernatural seductive auras as Octavia. Octavia was competing in a fair fight for once, and could not simply dominate all competition.

Octavia sulked as the man chose another girl. She was so horny that she wanted to cry! Octavia crawled around the floor on her hands and knees, frantic to find more sex to satisfy her ravenous nymphomania. She tugged desperately on the arms of men who were already inside other girls, on the verge of tears from her terrible lust.

Octavia sobbed and masturbated furiously, crying her eyes out in frustration. She was a hopeless sex addict, so completely lost to the lust of Slaanesh that it had become a disability. If she didn't have insane amounts of sex each day, she got sick from withdrawal symptoms for sex addiction. Masturbation wasn't enough for her addiction, it could only be satisfied properly by sex with someone else.

The women all around Octavia were similarly afflicted, completely lost in the lust of Slaanesh to the point that they were disabled by the extremity of their sex addictions. They were all utterly gorgeous Slaaneshi sex slaves, same as Octavia, women so horny that they had to be chained up in slavery for their own wellbeing! It might sound crazy, but these women were better off as caged and chained up slaves, they survived far longer when kept locked up.

None of these women could look after themselves properly. Left to their own devices they would simply have sex until they starved to death. They needed to be locked up away from potential sexual partners, just to get them to eat and drink, they would all quickly die of dehydration without owners forcing them to stay alive!

These women were the fucktoys, playthings, concubines and bed mates of the Sevenson Night Lords faction, the property of chaos space marines and similar powerful people in the Sevenson family dynasty. They were kept specifically for their insatiable sexual appetites, all of them intensely pleasing in bed and intoxicatingly beautiful. They had previously all been either chained up or locked in cages in the homes of their owners, to keep them safe as their Night Lord owners battled against other Chaos Space Marines on other parts of the ship, or even on other ships in the fleet.

As the chaos space marines of all factions had fought each other over the fuel supplies, regular human mercenaries had gotten to work looting the other parts of the various ships in the fleet while the space marines were distracted. These men, most of whom worshipped chaos undivided, had gleefully looted the Night Lords' homes, found the lust mad beautiful Slaaneshi slave girls, and had been all to happy to unlock them from their chains and cages.

Octavia herself had been dangling from the ceiling by her wrists, hanging in padded handcuffs, feet unable to reach the floor. She had been fast asleep in her restraints, the absence of any men or women in the room keeping her lust calm. Octavia was fine in the absence of adults. Without breeding age people in her line of sight, Octavia was stable enough to be good at child care, she never touched children and was extremely gentle and loving towards children.

The sound of Owner Wendy's apartment door being broken down had then woken Octavia, and she had immediately become sexually agitated by the presence of men entering her sight. Octavia had immediately moaned at the men to fuck her. The men had been very interested in the drop dead gorgeous naked moaning slut hanging in bondage from the ceiling, but she was slightly too high up for them to penetrate her with their cocks, so they had shot through the chains of her handcuffs.

Octavia had eagerly fucked all these men until they were all totally cummed out, and had followed them out when they left, begging for more sex, until she found some new men to sleep with. Hundreds of cocks later, and Octavia was still at it, her all consuming lust driving her on to satisfy a raging lust that could never be satiated.

Octavia and these other Slaaneshi sex slaves were now loose throughout the ship, mindlessly searching for sex, and being drawn by the sounds of sex to gradually congregate together into this massive slowly migrating orgy. The padded handcuffs were still around Octavia's wrists, broken chains dangling from them, as she mindlessly crawled after sex.

Octavia was exhausted and dehydrated, she was anxious to return to her husband and Owner Wendy, and she didn't want to be here, but she had no choice. She was not in control of this situation, she was a terminal sex addict, far beyond the point where it became a mental disorder. The women around her looked likewise anxious to return to their nice safe cages, for a drink, a meal, a good wash and a damn good sleep, but like Octavia, they had no choice but to keep having sex.

The crying Octavia found a fellow slave that was also masturbating and crying, and the pair of them coupled up, fucking each other in a mad frenzy. Both women desperately called out for their owners to come find them as they fucked, desperate to be rescued but desperate not to stop. The entire mass of the slave women was now loudly calling out for their owners to save them, lamenting in distress in between their loud moans of sexual passion.

It was utterly heartbreaking, hundreds of extremely vulnerable women crying out in lament as they slowly weakened from dehydration. Without help they would start dying of dehydration a day from now. They were helpless as lambs, as vulnerable to being taken sexual advantage of as it was possible to be, and thousands of men were taking full advantage of them without so much as giving them some water to drink. They were in terrible need and no one was helping them.

Octavia wailed in lament, utterly enslaved to her addiction. She was exhausted to the point of physical sickness, she had sweated and squirted out so much fluid that she was dangerously dehydrated, and lack of food was making her weak and shaky.

Octavia called out yet again for someone to rescue her, feeling horribly sick now.

"Hang in there mummy," said a compassionate psychic voice in Octavia's mind.

"Egg!" Octavia thought, recognising the voice. Wonderful hope filled Octavia, Egg would rescue her!

"I will, but I can't right now. The entire fleet is in full scale anarchy right now. Almost everyone is fighting everyone else. I'm needed here in the fighting with my powers."

"You are safe right now with the other Slaaneshi bed slaves. None of the factions in the area near you want to kill your group of girls, they all want you alive for sex and won't try to kill you. Just hang in there, I will rescue you soon", Egg promised.

Octavia nodded in understanding, feeling hopeful that this would soon be over.

Octavia and her fellow slave were then joined by a man, the men were attracted by acts of lesbian sex, always eagerly joining and breaking up the couples in the process. Octavia and the slave she was having sex with then viciously squabbled over the man, pulling each other's hair and slapping each other to be the one on the cock. Octavia desperately thrust her pussy towards the man, but the other woman jostled Octavia's hips aside, and got the man to penetrate her instead!

Octavia sobbed and cried as she sat on the floor all by herself, watching wretchedly as the other slave got to enjoy the cock! She was SO horribly horny! Octavia's tears ran dry from dehydration, not having enough water left to cry, and Octavia sobbed dryly as she frantically masturbated.

These women would happily fuck any gender, and indeed were not even fussy about the species to be honest, but they and Octavia had a sexual preference for men, or at least for women with a suitably large strap on dildo. These women craved penetration by cocks, craved their pussies stuffed by huge throbbing members. In the absence of any available man, they would fuck women, but have two girls competing for just one cock, and the squabbling could get really vicious!

Battles of huge violence and significance were no doubt happening all across the fleet right now, bitter struggles over vital resources, but Octavia was only aware of her own personal battle to find more cock. Octavia was fisting herself deeply, just to get some relief, as she was tormented by the cocks all around her that were buried in other girls!

Suddenly, gunfire rang out as a new faction of mercenaries blundered into the faction fucking the women, and the women all wailed in lament as the men pulled out of them to fight. Chest height gunfire flew above the crawling mass of horny girls, not aimed at the gentle naked sluts, and the girls resumed fucking each other as the men lost all interest in sex.

Men on both sides died as the women mindlessly fucked each other, too horny to even flee this deadly fire fight. Some asshole then threw a frag grenade into the mass of girls to get the enemy soldiers...

THAT got the girls moving. They still had the bare minimum survival instincts to run away when a bunch of themselves started dying in explosions, and the entire mass of naked girls stampeded away a few hundred meters, before then resuming their orgy with each other.

Less than ten of them had died from the frag grenade, and the men had held their fire as the screaming naked women fled out of the combat zone, so most of them, including Octavia, were still alive.

The orgy was entering full swing when Egg and a bunch of Night Lords teleported in among the slaves, and started herding them away to safety. Octavia and the other girls were enticed by massive dildos waved about in the hands of some of the Night Lords, and eagerly followed as the Night Lords fought their way through the mercenaries back to the slaves' cages.

The mass of moaning sluts crawled after their masters, clambering over the bodies of men the Night Lords had just gunned down, yearning for the giant dildos the Night Lords carried. The women were soon back in friendly territory, and split up into solitary confinement, with food and water waiting for them.

Octavia was pushed into a portable soundproof metal box with no windows, an inside night light, and some food and water inside. As soon as the box closed, Octavia could no longer see or hear any potential sexual partners, and her lust subsided into calmness. Hunger and thirst returned to her primary focus, and Octavia drank litres of water and kilograms of food over the course of the next hour.

Bloated with food and water, Octavia then had a much needed sleep as her metal box was carried away to Owner Wendy's home in a forklift. Octavia was so relieved, it was nice to be back to slavery again.


End file.
